


Curls and Love

by Missy



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Humor, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Dixie and Brisco prepare their daughter for the biggest night of Dixie's career yet.





	Curls and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



“Miss Lilah Ruth,” said Dixie, carefully tugging at her daughter’s blonde curls and pinning them back into place, “please stand still. The last time we tried to give you curls you took off before I was done and I never did get back my good bobs.”

“She gets it from my side of the family,” said Brisco, who was sitting nearby, watching them both fondly while rocking the baby with a foot on his cradle.

“You are not a fidgeter,” Dixie corrected him seriously. 

“I was when I was younger! Mostly because I couldn’t stand to be cooped up. I wanted to be out on the range exploring.”

 

“It pinches, mama,” Lilah June complained.

“Then why do you want to have curls?” Dixie thought to herself that tending the mass on her head often wasn’t worth the effort and maintenance, but she couldn’t know her daughter’s motives.

“Cause it’s your big special day! You’re gonna sing for the President and I want to be there with you,” she said. “And I wanna look like you.”

“Aww,” Dixie said, pulling her into a hug. “You don’t have to look like me to be pretty.” She’d gotten her father’s straight, dark hair, and it was quite becoming by itself.

“Really?”

“Absolutely,” Brisco said. “You look very fancy, honey.”

Dixie and Brisco shared a knowing look over their daughter’s head. “If you’re good and stand still,” Brisco said, “I’ll let you ride on Comet solo.”

He could not have thought of a better idea. His daughter squealed in delight and then sat still as a statue for the rest of the afternoon, as the sun set and the family sat cozily together.


End file.
